chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Chicago Med (Season 2)
Chicago Med season 2 premiered on September 22, 2016 and concluded on May 11, 2017 on NBC. From Emmy Award-winning executive producer Dick Wolf (the "Law & Order" and "Chicago" brands), "Chicago Med" is an emotional thrill ride through the day-to-day chaos of the city's newest state-of-the-art trauma center and into the lives of the courageous doctors, nurses and staff who hold it all together. Dr. Will Halstead (Nick Gehlfuss) has to deal with the challenges of becoming the ER's newest attending, chief among them supervising Dr. Natalie Manning (Torrey DeVitto), emergency pediatrics resident and longtime object of his affection. Rising star Dr. Connor Rhodes (Colin Donnell) steps out of his comfort zone as he transitions into the cutthroat world of cardiothoracic surgery. Dr. Daniel Charles (Oliver Platt) remains the Sherlock Holmes of psychiatry, while training neophyte intern Dr. Sarah Reese (Rachel DiPillo) in the mysteries of the human mind. Former Navy flight surgeon Dr. Ethan Choi (Brian Tee) brings his battlefield skills to the front lines of Chicago's busiest ER. Sharon Goodwin (S. Epatha Merkerson), the venerable head of Chicago Med, balances the pressure of running the city's largest hospital against maintaining an atmosphere of quality care and compassion. April Sexton (Yaya DaCosta) is a smart, bold and intuitive ER nurse dealing with an illness of her own as well as a relationship that might be moving too fast for her to handle. Maggie Lockwood (Marlyne Barrett) is the confident charge nurse and the eyes, ears and brain of the emergency department. Joining the team this season will be ex-Chicago Fire stalwart Jeff Clarke (guest star Jeff Hephner), a face from Natalie's past now working side-by-side with her as a fourth-year med student, and Dr. Isidore Latham (guest star Ato Essandoh), Connor's strange and difficult new mentor. Together, they will confront Chicago's most critical medical cases and challenging ethical dilemmas with courage, compassion and state-of-the-art treatment. Inspired by ripped-from-the-headlines cases, "Chicago Med" will weave cutting-edge medicine with the personal drama that comes with working in such a high-intensity environment. Through it all, familiar faces from "Chicago Fire," "Chicago P.D." and "Chicago Justice" will intertwine with Chicago's finest medical heroes. Cast Main Cast and Characters * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Crossover Guest Stars * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey (1) * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide (1) * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson (1) * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett (3) * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden (1) * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay (4) * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead (6) * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt (1) * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky (1) Recurring Guest Stars * Jeff Hephner as Med Student Jeff Clarke (15) * Patti Murin as Doctor Nina Shore (14) * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham (13) * Mekia Cox as Robin Charles (12) * Roland Buck III as Med Student Noah Sexton (11) * Deron J. Powell as Tate Jenkins (9) * Peter Mark Kendall as Joey Thomas (8) * Jurgen Hooper as Doctor Jason Wheeler (8) * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams (7) * Eddie Jemison as Doctor Stanley Stohl (7) * Marc Grapey as Peter Kalmick (4) * Nick Marini as Danny Jones (4) * Branscombe Richmond as Keoni (4) * Chris Johnson as Doug Kline (2) * Nora Dunn as Doctor Richardson (2) * Zabryna Guevara as Megan Scott (2) * Scott Morehead as Jack Kellogg (2) * Kenneth Choi as Doctor David Kwon (2) Recurring Co-Stars * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris (19) * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney (14) * Shiri Aljadeff as Doctor Leah Bardovi (11) * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah (7) * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar (7) * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson (7) * Mia Park as Nurse Beth Cole (6) * Janelle Snow as Doctor Audrey Lee (5) * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston (4) * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond (4) * Alex Weisman as Paramedic Allen Chout (3) * Tosin Morohunfola as Doctor Allan Vorspan (3) * Karissa Murrell Myers as Nurse Candace Leighton (3) * Carlos Rogelio Diaz as Nurse Hank Logan (3) * Naïma Hebrail Kidjo as Paramedic Naïma (3) * Saurabh Pande as Doctor Mark Bhatt (2) * Abigail Boucher as Elizabeth Kline (2) * Alyssa Freeman as Hayley Kline (2) * Jean Moran as Doctor Bella Rowan (2) * Melissa Canciller as Trauma Nurse Melissa (2) * Torian Miller as Barista (2) * Ariana Burks as Bria Scott (2) * Tod Kent as Radiologist Taylor Stafford (2) * Arvin A. Jalandoon as Perfusionist Paul Deakins (2) * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson (2) * Adithi Chandrashekar as Psych Nurse Kayla Bryant (2) Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Chicago Med seasons